Magnetic tape-based data storage systems provide secure, reliable, cost-efficient, and scalable data storage solutions for business, industry, and government service applications. Cartridge-based magnetic tape systems combine efficiency and ease of use in regulated bulk storage environments, and are adaptable for use with online, nearline, offline, and offsite infrastructures to relay large datasets, ensure regulatory compliance, and safeguard critical information, while lowering data storage costs and service time.
Magnetic tape systems provide high data storage densities and capacity, with adaptable performance criteria suitable for a wide range of backup, archiving, and portable data storage needs. As storage densities and access speeds increase, however, substantial engineering demands are made on the servo system, which must provide precise head positioning capability in order to quickly, accurately, and reliably read and write data to and from the data storage medium.
The storage medium itself is typically divided into alternating data storage and servo bands. Servo patterns are recorded onto the servo bands during the formatting or manufacturing process, and used to position the data heads during read and write operations. The servo control system uses servo heads to read the servo patterns, and performs a time-based pattern conversion to determine position. Based on the servo signal, the data heads can be precisely positioned along particular data tracks, as defined between adjacent servo bands.
Representative servo pattern and head positioning technologies are described in the following U.S. patent documents, each of which is incorporated by reference herein: Molstad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,325, TIME-BASED SERVO FOR MAGNETIC STORAGE MEDIA, issued Apr. 1, 2003, and assigned to Imation Corp. of Oakdale, Minn.; Molstad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,778, TIME-BASED SECTORED SERVO DATA FORMAT, issued Aug. 24, 2004, and assigned to Imation Corp. of Oakdale, Minn.; and Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,269, SYSTEM AND METHODS FOR USING SERVOPOSITIONING SIGNALS, issued Sep. 17, 2005, and assigned to Imation Corp. of Oakdale, Minn. These servo pattern formation technologies and head positioning algorithms allow for narrower data track definitions along the data bands, and provide for more precise data head positioning over individual data tracks. As a result, data density and read/write reliability are increased.
To further improve performance, the magnetic medium may be erased (or degaussed) before writing the servo pattern. Depending on technique, degaussing can provide the magnetic medium with a more homogeneous or isotropic domain structure, improving read and write capability for both the servo patterns and data tracks. Erasure and degaussing techniques thus impact overall performance, particularly in high capacity magnetic media with increased data rates and storage density.